The Fire Of A Saiyajin
by Dark Fate
Summary: COMPLETELY A/U story. Bulma is a Saiyajin on Vegetasei, and she wants to fight in the war against Frieza. The only problem is that Prince Vegeta has outlawed women in battles, but she's not gonna let that stop her...


Title: The Fire Of A Saiyajin

Rating: PG 

A/N: This is a COMPLETELY A/U story about Bulma being a Saiyajin and the species being at war with Frieza instead of Frieza blowing up Vegetasei. This idea has been swimming around in my head for months, but I've just recently typed it up. I hope you guys like it. It'll end up being either K/B or V/B. I'm not really sure which it'll be quite yet…

Bulma stared in with the intensity of a hawk at the flyer posted in front of her. The Saiyajin Army needed all the help it could get since the war with Frieza had begun, and she was sure that if she could get into the army, she could kick some serious ass.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Bulma?" Kakarott asked, peering over her shoulder at the piece of paper.

"Do you know what this means, Kakarott?" She asked, her eyes shining with barely suppressed glee. "This means that I could be accepted into the army!"

"Bulma, you know that Prince Vegeta outlawed girls in the army when his King Vegeta died." Kakarott flashed her a look that plainly showed that he thought that nothing would get her in. "There's no way he's gonna change his mind. Even if you could beat the shit out of anyone that got in your way," He added with a chuckle.

Bulma's eyes narrowed and her blue tail lashed behind her. She knew he was probably right, but she wasn't about to admit it. Kakarott had been her best friend since before she could remember, but right now she wished she could take a steel rod to his thick head.

Despite the fact that their rank difference was severe, they had remained the closest of friends throughout their lives. She had been ranked as first-class, and Kakarott was a third-class warrior. Of course, females were no longer measured for rank anymore. When King Vegeta had died, Prince Vegeta made it law for females not to be permitted to the armies; therefore, it wasn't necessary for females to be ranked. This pissed off the entire female half of the species, but there really wasn't anything that could be done. Prince Vegeta's word was law.

A wicked smirk came to her face as she scanned the bar she and Kakarott were in for anyone listening. A fairly complicated plan was forming in her head, and she didn't want anyone but Kakarott to hear it.

Obsidian eyes widened as the other Saiyajin noticed the evil grin on her face, "Bulma, what in Kami's name are you planning?"

"Now, Kakarott, what on Vegetasei would make you think that I'm planning something?" She tried to force innocence into her voice but failed miserably.

"Oh, sweet Kami, now I KNOW something bad is gonna happen." Kakarott stated, putting a hand to his forehead. "What is it?"

"Well, no one has to know that I'm female when I apply to fight," She whispered, the smirk widening.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" 

"I'm dead serious."  
"You'll BE dead if you get caught!"

"Who says I'll get caught?"

"Bulma!"

"What?"

"Are you INSANE?!"

"Maybe…"

Kakarott sighed and wiped his hand down his face, "There's nothing I can do to stop you, is there?"  
"Nope," Bulma replied, smiling with mock sweetness.

Kakarott sighed, "Fine then, but if you're gonna do this, I'm gonna have to follow you to make sure you stay in one piece."

She started to object, but he raised his hand, silencing her, "Since when have we EVER been separated?"

Blue eyes dropped to stare at the dirty floor of the bar, "Never…"

"And we're NOT gonna start now." He said firmly. "I'm gonna help you out with this, and you're not gonna stop me. Now, if we can find a suit for you to wear that'll cover up…" His sentence was immediately interrupted by a deep rumbling from his stomach. "Ummmmm…. Can we eat first?"  
It was Bulma's turn to sigh. Some things never changed…

"Sure, Kakarott. As much as you want…." Bulma replied, smiling amusedly at her friend. Both of them were going to need their strength for what was about to happen…

A/N: Sooooo how was it? Did it suck or was it good? If ya liked it, please review and tell me so I'll know whether to continue or not.


End file.
